


A Little Extra Security

by meatsuru



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatsuru/pseuds/meatsuru
Summary: The lady averse Lon'qu is forced to protect the unladylike princess Lissa. Will love blossom between this unlikely pair?Based on Lissa and Lon'qu's S Support.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to continue this for a while! I've had this in my head for a while and hope you all enjoy it!

Lon’qu delighted in the feeling of his sword slicing through the still hilltop air. Spending the day to train far from the Shepard’s camp, he immensely enjoyed soaking in his newfound solitude. Lon’qu kept a watchful eye over the camp, but was happy to be a fair distance from it. Of course, Chrom and his army were capable and loyal allies, but they could be so loud and unruly. All he wanted on this lovely summer’s day were some peace and solitude while away the battlefield. Unfortunately for the swordsman, his precious moment of tranquility was short-lived. 

“Lon’qu!” The voice of the prince of Ylisse broke through Lon’qu’s peace. Trying not to visibly wince, he turned to see Chrom and Frederick scaling the hill towards him. 

“So this is where you’ve been! You’re just the man I was looking for. It’s always good to see a soldier getting in some extra training, isn’t it, Frederick?”

Frederick was clearly not happy to be a part of whatever errands Chrom was up to, but gave a tepid, _Yes Milord_ , in an attempt to appease his liege.

“What brings you way out here?” Lon’qu asked, sheathing his sword and attempting to hide his mild annoyance. He hoped that his training spot had been a secret from the others, but even so, that was clearly no longer the case. 

“Well, it’s about my sister, Lissa,” began Chrom. The hairs on the back of Lon’qu’s neck stood on end. _What about that stupid girl?_ She was always so chipper, running to his aid in battle, putting herself in danger when he so clearly didn’t need her assistance. On top of that, she was always giggling. _What was she even doing on the battlefield?_

“We’ve received some intel detailing that an enemy agent plans to make an attempt on her life. After all, she is the princess of Ylisse, and we have to assume that any pertinent information is serious. We’ve decided to assign her a bodyguard… and I thought you would be best for the job, Lon’qu.”

“What?” Lon’qu blurted without thinking, _but how could Chrom be so wrong?_

Frederick, reading the shock and bewilderment plainly displayed on Lon’qu’s face, replied in curt:  
“You see, Milord, Lon’qu is simply not the right man for the job. While a more-than-capable soldier, he lacks the specific qualities that make an effective bodyguard,” Lon’qu could now see why Frederick seemed so irked when he and Chrom had arrived, he was not interested in this idea either. “With all due respect, Milord, I believe that I would be able to more adequately protect Lady Lissa.”

“Frederick, you know that I trust you above all, but you are of too great a value by my side. I need someone who can put sole effort into protecting Lissa,” Chrom said with all the composure of a great leader. However, his face fell slightly, before adding “Lissa and Em are all I have left. I don’t know what I would do if I lost either of them.”

“Of course, Milord,” Frederick sighed. 

“So, what do you say, Lon’qu? Are you willing to help Lissa and I out?” Chrom asked, his arm outstretched, expecting a firm handshake from the swordsman. Still unsure about the assignment, Lon’qu briefly hesitated before begrudgingly returning the gesture. _What’s the worst that could happen?_ Lon’qu had full confidence in his ability to thwart any attempt on Lissa’s life. Surely, he would be back to his life of peace and quiet soon enough.

*** 

Back at the campground, Lissa was sitting with Maribelle when she saw her brother, Frederick, and Lon’qu approach. Unbeknownst to anyone else, her heart skipped a beat, but she tried to retain her composure. 

“Him?” Maribelle scoffed. “Now, really, Chrom should know better. His little sister’s safety is a much higher priority than that.”

“Please, Maribelle. You’ve seen him fight,” Lissa retorted. “I think he’s more than qualified,” she added with a small smile. 

“More than qualified to be a part of this army? Yes. But, qualified enough to look after my dear Lissa? Hmph, we’ll just have to see,” Maribelle complained through pursed lips.

Lissa knew her friend didn’t have a terribly high opinion of Lon’qu, but she had been enamored with him ever since they first met in Ferox. While her interest in him seemed obvious, she hoped that no one else had noticed, most of all not Lon’qu. She often thought of him, in private moments only for her. These were musings she hadn’t shared with anyone: not Maribelle, not Robin, and certainly not Chrom. She wondered often of soft his hair might be, how rough his hands could be, how strong his arms must be, _how the warmth of his breath brushed her ear, whispering her name as they —_

“Lissa, dear.” Maribelle’s voice ripped her from her fantasy, and Lissa felt her face burn red from embarrassment. She’d been so lost in her thoughts about Lon’qu that the Ylissian princess failed to notice that he was standing directly in front of her. 

“S-sorry! I was just thinking about…” Lissa racked her brain for an excuse, but her mind was suddenly blank.

“It’s quite fine, Lissa. You’ve had an incredibly trying day as it is,” Maribelle reassured, wrapping a sympathetic arm around her friend. 

“You have no need to worry anymore, Lissa,” Chrom stated enthusiastically, “I’m confident that I’ve picked the right man for the job.” Lissa couldn’t help but notice the unconvinced glance exchanged by Frederick and Maribelle. “This ordeal will be over soon, and you will remain unharmed.” Chrom knelt down by Lissa’s side, and took her hand in his. “I promise.”

“Thank you Chrom,” Lissa replied, wiping a tear from her eye upon the sudden reality that someone out there wanted to hurt her. 

Getting back to his feet, Chrom decided to move on, satisfied with his assignment. “Frederick, we have to get going. Robin is expecting us for a strategy meeting. We shouldn’t keep her waiting,”

“No, Milord, we certainly wouldn’t want that,” Frederick said with derision.

While the two left to rendezvous with their command, Lon’qu was left alone with the two women, much to his dismay. Lissa, however, was conflicted. While she desperately wanted to bask in the comfort of Maribelle’s continued presence, she needed to do something to dissolve the tension brought upon by Lon’qu’s obvious discomfort in his current situation. He stood stiffly before them, but she could tell he was frantically trying to break through and say something to her.

“Maribelle, I think I’ll be alright,” said Lissa, letting out a heavy sigh. “You should go, I would like to speak with Lon’qu alone for a moment.”

Pursing her lips again, Maribelle opened her mouth to object, but then abandoned the thought. “Of course, love. Let me know if you need me for anything,” she said as she hugged Lissa. 

“I will, Maribelle,” Lissa said, returning her friend’s hug. Maribelle headed deeper into the camp, leaving Lissa and Lon’qu alone for the first time. 

“…You don’t have to worry,” he said, finally breaking the thick silence.

“I’m not worried,” she replied. “At least now that you’re here.”

Lon’qu was visibly taken aback. Lissa placed a hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle, as she noticed that now he was the one turning red.

“A-anyway,” he stammered. “You don’t have to change anything about how you conduct yourself, just, uh, go about your day as usual. I can protect you from a distance. Just… don’t even think about me being here.”

“Well, I’d certainly feel safer if you protected me from close by,” Lissa retorted, suddenly feeling bold. “I’d have nothing to worry about if you were always by my side.” She gave him another small smile, but it only worked to aggravate his apprehension. 

This assignment was certainly going to be a lot harder than Lon’qu had anticipated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been almost a year, so I figured now is as good a time as any to publish another chapter. I'm slow as shit at updating so I apologize for that. Hoping to get chapters out in the future a little faster than once a year.

Several days had passed while the Shepherd caravan marched toward their current destination, and among them, the Ylissian princess Lissa was kept under the watchful eyes of Lon’qu, her newly appointed guardian. The time in transit passed rather uneventfully, aside from the occasional skirmish with Risen forces. Eventually, their travel came to a conclusion, as the party came upon a small settlement. While the initial impression the grounds exuded seemed fairly ordinary, something about the atmosphere was just off. While she couldn’t quite put to words how she now felt, Lissa was immediately very tense upon their arrival. She looked up to her personal guard for a show of reassurance, and he in turn responded with an encouraging nod. However, beneath his confident facade, Lon’qu was nervous too.

The camp was a remote outpost, and due to the recent presence of Risen in the surrounding area, it had been largely abandoned, with only a few lone soldiers remaining to guard it. While the company upholding the settlement received Chrom and his merry-yet-exhausted band with open arms, Lon’qu couldn’t help shake the general unease he felt about the whole situation. The outpost was too isolated, and the security was sparse and fractured. Were Lissa’s aggressors to launch another assault, they could hardly rely on much more than the weary Shepherd forces and the Ylissian personal guard to retaliate with a desperate defense.

Lon’qu shared his reservations with Chrom and Frederick, while aiming to hide his flagrant concern for the girl. Chrom hesitated for a moment, lost in thought, before he arrived at a satisfying conclusion. “I feel confident that we are safe here, and our hosts are determined to see to our well-being. That said, if it would help set you at ease, I think that the two of you should share a room tonight so that Lissa won’t be alone.”

“Milord, I must object-” Frederick said with as much restraint as he could muster.

“Frederick, I only want her to be safe,” Chrom replied sternly. Lon’qu could see how the threat to Lissa had taken a toll on Chrom. The dark circles under Chrom’s eyes told him Chrom wasn’t sleeping. Lon’qu simply nodded despite once again wholeheartedly agreeing with Frederick’s objections. Keeping his commander’s trust in him was important, even if it meant sharing a room with that girl.

Lon’qu had left Lissa in a conversation with Robin. When he returned to her, the two women were still talking.

“And then he fell in a river! He was absolutely soaking wet!” Robin said trying to suppress a laugh. “And the best part is that Sully didn’t even notice, Virion just had to go the rest of the day in his wet clothes. Oh hello Lon’qu.”

“What were you talking to Chrom about?” Lissa asked without missing a beat. “I barely noticed you slip away. You were next to me one moment and with Chrom the next.”

“Sleeping arrangements,” Lon’qu replied. “Grab your bags.”

 

  
Lissa peeked around at the small, dim room she’d be spending the night in. There were, much to her surprise, two beds. She dropped her bags at the foot of one bed and tossed herself onto the bed. She hit the bed with a bit more of a thud than she had hoped. The bed was far from soft.

“Well I suppose it’s better than sleeping on the floor,” she said, although the longer she was in the bed, the less she believed that was true. “Where will you be sleeping?”

Lon’qu motioned to the second bed. “It was Chrom’s idea,” he blurted when he saw the bright red shade Lissa turned. “If it makes you uncomfortable I can talk him and I’ll stay in another room…”

“No it’s fine, it will be like a slumber party.”

“It will absolutely not.”

“Can I braid your hair?”

“Don’t you dare.”

Lissa giggled to herself.

“Just, get some rest princess. You must be exhausted,” Lon’qu said, exasperated. He was desperate for a moment to himself to relish once again in silence. Lissa had insisted that she stay at his side at all times and she just never stopped talking. She was full of gossip and opinions on the other Shepherds, as though he cared. Every time he tried to step away for a moment’s peace, she was right back by his side incessantly chatting. He wondered if he’d ever again get a moment alone.

“Lon’qu, would you mind giving me a moment alone?” Lissa asked. Lon’qu almost fell to the floor in disbelief. “I need to change,” she said, probably noticing his surprise.

“Of course, of course,” he said as he left the small room. He could feel his face turning more and more red, betraying the fact that he had no interest in her and should not be embarrassed at the thought of her undressing in front of him. “I’ll be right outside the door whenever you’re done.”

Lissa waited until the door was closed to start changing, but took a moment first to quietly celebrate this unexpected and exciting development. She knew she shouldn’t be this excited about this, when you spend your every waking hour with someone what difference did it make to sleep in the same room with them? She still would let herself get a little excited.

 

She finished getting into her nightgown and crawled into bed. The blanket was stiff and scratchy and the bed was still hard as a rock. She found herself again happy to be sharing this room with Lon’qu as she didn’t have to suffer alone.

“Lon’qu,” she called. “I’m dressed now, you can come back in.”

Despite her warning, Lon’qu still crept back in tentatively.

“Did you really think I’d be naked?” she asked with a giggle.

“No I did not,” Lon’qu retorted, once again red in the face. “Goodnight, princess.”

 

  
“Lon’qu, Lon’qu, Lon’qu,” Lon’qu awoke with a start to find Lissa shaking him and shouting his name. “Lon’qu I can hear someone outside.”

“Stay here,” he said as he climbed out of bed and grabbed his sword. He crept quietly towards the door. He distinctly heard rustling outside the door. It could be nothing, soldiers out late drinking while their commanding officer slept, bandits looking to loot what seemed to be an empty outpost. Or it could be something much more sinister. He took a quick glance back at Lissa before opening the door. She had her knees pulled up to her chin and she was trembling.

Lon’qu slipped out and Lissa heard him shoo something away. After a small commotion, Lon’qu returned.

“It was just some stray dogs scrounging for food. Nothing to worry about,” he said. This didn’t quite remove all of Lissa’s fear, but she was able to relax. “I’ll be more vigilant about your safety in the future. I’m not much of a body guard if you’re waking me up to protect you.”

Lissa let out a small, but uncomfortable chuckle as she crawled back into her own bed. Lon’qu settled back into his bed as well.

“Thank you, Lon’qu,” Lissa squeaked out softly.

“Anytime, Princess.”

 

 

The next morning the Shepherds packed up camp to move again. Lon’qu had his eye on Lissa, she was chatting with Maribelle. He hoped she would get her chattiness out on Maribelle before she once again glued herself to his side. 

As Chrom signaled for them to leave, Lissa waved goodbye to Maribelle and came bounding back over to Lon’qu.

“I was just telling Maribelle what a big strong hero you are and how I’m so safe with you,” she said playfully. Lissa was shaken by the events last night, but was happy that it had just been dogs. She was also glad, probably foolishly so, that it had been a false alarm because that meant she would get more time with Lon’qu.

“You ready to move out?” he asked her.

“Yeah, but just one more thing. Will you hold my hand?”


End file.
